


See the world doomed to end

by va_di_pa



Series: Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: apoc - Freeform, endoftheworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a poem about the end of the world.
Series: Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663477





	See the world doomed to end

See the world doomed to end

Like the flood destroys your home.  
As the night begins in the day.

See the world doomed to end

A hot wind burns the seed,  
burns the land,  
burns the hand.

See the world doomed to end

The trees fall on dry ground  
Moaning  
Slowly

See the world doomed to end

Spitting volcanoes.  
Shaking ground.  
Scars on the land.

See the world doomed to end.

People fall to the depths.  
Animals are forgotten.

See the world doomed to end

Hellfire is rising,  
devours the last remnants.

You saw the world coming to an end


End file.
